


the blood rushing sweet

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Harry in Panties, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Teasing, Top Louis, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampire Louis, also vampire louis is the best louis (besides daddy louis), just saying, not a lot of sense is made in this, not for long though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 16 and his protective mother finally lets him go trick-or-treating this Halloween. Harry, dressed as an angel, runs into Louis, who is dressed as a vampire (and actually is one).</p>
<p>The sequel is <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5254700">If I Could Fly</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in the spirit of Halloween! And I know it's another H/L vampire story, but I don't care. You can never have enough vampire stories, okay, and vampire Louis is just ugghh. So hot. And lovely. 
> 
> This was roughly edited, so if there is anything that doesn't belong I'm really sorry.
> 
> Now, please ENJOY!!!

There was no doubt in Harry’s mind that this year he was going trick-or-treating, whether his mom said no or yes.

He had never gone by himself before. And the last few years, he hadn’t gone at all because he would’ve had to take his mother or she wouldn’t let him, and with his femininity and the way bullies flew to him like bees to honey he did not want to make it worse at school. She was overprotective, but sometimes it just made things worse for him.

Harry was 16. He wanted to go alone. It was Saturday night, Halloween, and he wanted that free candy and he wanted to walk around looking pretty without anyone bothering him, and without having his mother hold his hand.

He was an angel. A simple white spaghetti strap [dress ](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/317WWmdWCiL._SL190_CR0,0,190,246_.jpg)and cute mary jane [shoes ](http://www.didiwomen.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/27/1/617-Funtasma-Schoolgirl-50-Heels-in-White-Patent-for-Women-1.jpg)his mother bought him, and the prettiest fluffiest [wings](https://33.media.tumblr.com/18a6efa1d28366c4d6e2393bdb645d3c/tumblr_nm1nwln6al1rsxpako4_250.gif). The only thing he didn't have was a halo, but he was a little naughty, wearing some [panties](http://www.ardene.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/1/4/14189337-9063-01jpg.jpg) underneath, blue with black lace, but of course only he knew that.

It was nearing half past 6, and he quickly got his outfit on. The time to leave was soon. He did some mascara and gold glitter eyeshadow, and put on pretty pink lipstick. He had shaved his legs before this so he could wear the dress, luckily there wasn’t much hair as he wore a skirt to school a few days ago. He messed with his hair, but eventually it didn’t do much so he left it messy.

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, nodding to himself. He was ready.

He went to his mother, who was getting her own outfit on. She was dressing as a pirate, she had a hook hand and an eye patch, and a giant feathered hat.

He knocked three times on the bedroom door, and opened it. When she saw him, she gave him a warm smile, and Harry never felt so loved. “Oh, Harry, you look lovely.”

“Thanks, mum.” He blushed. “So…. I was thinking, could I go out…alone tonight?”

She frowned. “Honey, you know how I worry about you. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

He pouted. “But I want to go alone, please! I’m 16 and I haven’t gone out in three years, and I don’t want to be made fun of at school Monday for having my mom take me out to get candy.” Never mind that only a few in his year went out at all to do so.

She sighed, and had this look. Harry knew he won. “Okay. But be careful. There are some real weirdos out there, and I want you home by 10, okay?”

Harry screamed in happiness. “Thank you, thank you, I love you!” He hugged her, careful not to mess up his wings or pure white dress.

“Love you, too, honey. Be safe.”

It was candy gathering time.

_+_

He’d gotten a few giant bars, and a lot of little ones, too, and even a candy apple in his little pumpkin sack. The night was cold but his joy kept him warm. He loved seeing all the costumes, and watching the little tricks that people played. One man hid as a scarecrow and jumped out and Harry nearly fainted, but it was a lot of fun.

There was still three hours left to enjoy, too. He’d only been down one street! He felt like a kid again, and no one was around to tease or make jokes at his clothes. He felt pretty and happy and he never wanted the night to end.

“Hey, faggot!”

Harry turned his head and suddenly he was hit, and he fell to the payment with a cry. There was rotten pumpkin all over his dress, and he hurt his cheek when the squash slammed into his face. The group of bullies laughed as he cried, and they took one last look, called him more names, and left.

The night was ruined. He started sobbing, and he stood up on shaky legs and ran, he ran until there wasn’t anyone else in sight, and landed on a soft patch of grass in a dark yard, and he cried, hiding his face in his legs.

“Are you okay?”

Harry jumped. He looked to see a dark shape of a man, and Harry was so deep in his sadness he didn’t even care to be afraid that he was alone in a dark yard with a stranger. “No,” he said through shaky sobs. “No one but mummy loves me and my dress is ruined and-and I don’t understand why people are so mean to me, I just want to be pretty!” He bawled, and pulled at his hair.

“Hey, no, don’t do that,” his soft voice said, and the man knelt beside him. “You’re so pretty, you’re an angel after all. Please stop crying.”

Harry’s chest was heaving and he tried to stop, but it was hard when all he felt was sadness and he hated himself. “I’m just a stupid fag,” he murmured, sniffling.

“Don’t say that.” Harry jumped when he felt a gentle touch on his back, between his fake wings. He pressed his cheeks, even the throbbing one, harder in between his knees. “Why don’t you come inside, get cleaned up a bit. Sound good, angel?”

Harry’s face heated up. He did want to get cleaned up. And he was getting a bit cold now, inside where it was warm sounded nice. This man was nice, too, he thought.

He glanced up, and gasped. He was gorgeous! Pretty blue eyes and a bright smile, and he had vampire fangs, too, but that was the only part of the costume he had on. A lot of people did half-assed costumes nowadays though.

The man smirked as Harry looked him over, and Harry shied his eyes away. The man rubbed his back, and it was cold to the touch, but heated his belly and insides. “What do you say?” he asked again.

Harry nodded. “Please and thank you,” he said timidly.

The blue-eyed man chuckled at the good manners. He helped him stand, and kept a hand on his back as he took him towards the house behind them. “Your hands are cold,” Harry commented.

The gorgeous mystery man said nothing but lead him further up the grass to the dark house. Harry wondered if he had just gotten home and saw Harry in his lawn sobbing. That had him feeling really embarrassed.

Inside was nice, a bit cold though, with plain wood furniture and a big TV, a large center fireplace, and a comfy looking sofa that Harry was sat on while the man went to grab something for Harry to drink in the kitchen across the hallway.

Harry took his candy bag and his wings, and his shoes, they were starting to hurt his toes, placing them all on the ground. He wiped at his eyes, wincing when his fingers rubbed his cheek. He frowned, thinking about the bullies. He wanted one night without the pain, and he still got it. He wished he was normal and liked normal things sometimes, but then he saw his plaid skirts and make-up, and thought, no, he liked being different. It was more fun.

He picked at the pumpkin on his pretty white dress, and sighed. It was hard being different, though.

The man came back in, and handed Harry a glass of water. Harry downed it, and then was handed a towel. He wiped his face to get the left over pumpkin juice stained on, and the salty tears, and he clenched his teeth from the stingy pain. His cheek was hurting more as the minutes went on. He got hit with a very large squash, after all.

“Here, some pain meds.” The man held out his hand, dropping them in Harry’s palm.

“Thanks.” Harry eyed them, then took the two small pills. He glanced at the man, who still wore his fangs, they were really nice-looking ones, shiny in the light and the most realistic he’d seen all night.

“My name is Louis, by the way.”

“Harry.”

Louis reached his hand to touch Harry’s cheek. Harry winced, and blushed at his sudden touch. Louis smiled. “You’re beautiful, Harry.”

Harry felt his tummy warm, and his cock was hardening. Louis, like he knew, looked at Harry’s lap, the white dress not leaving anything to the imagination. The man scooted closer, and Harry held his breath. He was gorgeous, and Harry hadn’t ever had anyone touch him like this. It was really nice, nicer than he’d ever imagined.

Louis gently rubbed his cool hand over Harry’s warm face. Harry’s cock jumped. “Um…I-I…”

Louis grinned. “I can help you with that, if you’d like.”

And that sounded so wonderful, but Harry wasn’t sure. He’d only kissed one person that was outside his family, and that was at a family wedding, and it was so short, just a small kiss of barely two seconds.

He bit his lip, staring at the beautiful man. Louis’ eyes turned dark watching him, and his thumb rubbed over Harry’s bitten bottom lip, and it was rough and so nice and soothing, Harry wanted more. He wanted Louis to touch him more.

He whined when Louis pressed his thumb into Harry’s mouth, and Harry sucked it on a whim, and it tasted salty. Yeah, he wanted more, so badly. His cock wasn’t opposed to the idea, either.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand that was on his cheek, took his thumb from his mouth, keeping his hand in his grip lightly. “I… I want to but I’ve never…”

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

Harry saw the desire in his eyes, and it wasn’t anything he’d ever felt before. His insides were on fire, and Louis’ cool hand kept his grounded. He wanted it so bad, and his cock jumped again, Louis’ eyes flickering to it then back to Harry’s green eyes.

No one had ever wanted Harry before.

“Okay.”

_+_

Louis lifted Harry in his arms, carrying him like a bride, and into the bedroom they went. He dropped Harry on the four-poster [bed](http://www.rentcafe.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/TrueBloodBed.png) after stripping it down, stripping his own shirt off as well. The boy began giggling and twirling his hair seeing Louis' naked chest, nervous but aroused all the same. He was so innocent in his white dress, even with it coated in spots of orange pumpkin, and Louis growled low in his throat, excited to ruin him.

“Lay on your back, angel. Just listen to me and it’ll be okay.”

Harry did so, breathing heavily. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Now what?

He felt cool air hit his thighs, and then heard a soft moan. He opened them to see Louis staring at his crotch, where Harry’s pretty pale blue panties were. “So I have a naughty angel in my bed, hmm?”

Harry bucked his hips, and Louis pressed them down, his cool hands nearly touching Harry’s clothed cock. “Please,” he whispered.

The hand stroked slowly, fingers circling his hipbones. “Shh, I know, it’s all new, huh? I’ll be gentle, I promised, and I never break my promises, angel.” Louis lifted his dress more, and kissed his bare belly, Harry turning red from head to toe. “So sweet.” He pressed kisses up his chest randomly, crawling over him as he went, raising the dress more with his hands, lightly touching the shivering skin. Harry was so beautiful, coming apart like this.

He helped Harry take his arms from the tiny spaghetti straps to toss it away. He hummed at the sight of his bare flat chest, breathing hotly over the boy’s nipples, the buds getting hard. They were so pink over his pale skin. He pinched one, watching Harry arch upward into it, panting, eyes closed. “Sensitive nipples, angel?” he cooed. Louis licked one with the tip of his tongue, and played with the other, rolling it between fingers.

“P-please, don’t tease…” Harry writhed on the sheets. He felt weird. At the same time he didn’t want him to touch his chest, he wanted it more of the touches.

Louis grinned at him, and watched those emerald eyes open. “Ah, but that’s the fun part, and look, it makes your cock all red.” He dug his leg onto his clothed cock, and Harry let out a loud whine at the pressure. “I can see it through the pretty panties you wore. Did anyone know how naughty you’ve been all night? Anyone see under this dress, see the lace you wore, or am I the only one lucky enough? Answer me, please.”

“You, just you, Louis,” he moaned, pressing high to get more friction from his leg. But Louis moved it away, and Harry made a sad sound, like a little kitten. “Noo, I—it felt good, please?”

“In a minute, love, I want to play with your pretty little nips some more.” He sat back a bit on Harry’s stomach, and focused his eyes and fingers on his two perky buds sticking from his chest. Ran the pads of his fingers over them, they were so lovely to look at.

Harry lay back on the pillows and let him, it felt so good to be touched this way. He felt worshiped, the way Louis looked at his body, and in his eyes there was desire.

He was pretty. He was an angel.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry whispered in the silence. He felt the light touches stop, and then start again. He didn’t dare glance at him, not wanting to see the rejection. A kiss was too intimate, he thought, why was he so stupid, this would all stop now.

“Of course you can, my angel.”

Happily, Harry looked at him, and then at his mouth. He still wore the fangs. “But, um, without the fake teeth, please?”

Louis froze on his way to Harry’s mouth. Harry just blinked at him, waiting patiently for him to sit back and take them out, and to kiss those lips. Instead, he crawled to the side of Harry, and sat back on his legs. Harry sat up as well, curious. Louis smiled. “I have a confession to make. I’m not dressed as a vampire for Halloween, I am one.”

Harry frowned at him. “If this is… um, if this is some sort of role-play, I don’t like it.”

Louis chuckled. “It’s not, I promise.” He opened his mouth a bit, and took Harry’s hand, the boy letting him with just a bit of caution, and told him to touch one, not too roughly, however.

And he did. And it wasn’t fake, it was real. Two very, very real teeth, in the shape of vampiric fangs.

“You’re not going to kill me, are you?”

“No, no, Harry,” Louis said firmly. He took his face in his hands, and kissed Harry’s forehead, petting his hair gently back. The boy looked scared. “I only want to make you feel good, and in return that will make me feel the same.”

“Promise me?”

“I do, I swear I do. You’re so beautiful, the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. You were so pretty in your dress. You’re even prettier out of it. I just want to taste your lips, and feel you around me, please let me fuck you.”

Harry was speechless at the bluntness, and attraction from Louis, and really horny and really very hard and hot in the face. Thinking of Louis inside of him, he'd never gotten more than a finger when he touched himself, imagining a big cock in his bum... Louis said he’d be gentle. He promised. And-and he was a vampire. But he didn’t seem like the ones in stories or movies, he was nice and made Harry feel good and loved, and he actually wanted Harry for Harry.

The entire time Harry was in his thoughts, Louis just watched, patient. He had all the time in the world to wait for an answer. He wanted the pretty boy willingly.

Eventually, Harry decided. “Yeah. Yes, please do that, I want you to.” He nodded eagerly, and smiled somewhat shyly at the vampire.

Louis smiled, and leaned forward to press his mouth to Harry's, and it was gentle, with the long teeth that barely overlapped his bottom lip brushing against Harry’s. Tentatively, Harry ran his tongue over one, feeling the smooth texture, but then it ended with Louis pulling his self away. Harry whined at that. 

Louis breathed a laugh, and kissed his cheek softly. "I don't want you to hurt yourself on my fangs, darling. They are surprisingly sharp." 

It was the most insane sentence Harry had ever heard, but it was sweet, too. So Harry was careful kissing him.

“Can I take off your panties, baby?”

Harry nodded, and spread his legs as invitation. Louis climbed between them. He lowered his face, and Harry watched as he mouthed around his cock. He hovered over it, staring up at Harry. Slowly he pulled down the fabric, Harry lifting to help, and when his cock sprang free from the lace, tossing the thin cloth away, Louis was quick to lick all around the shiny head.

“Louis! More!” Harry cried out, griping the sheets around him. It was hot and wet, and Louis hummed and that was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He sucked more of Harry’s cock, and Harry felt the pressure on either side of him of Louis’ fangs. Like they were surrounding him. He couldn’t take it, again crying out for more.

“Can I put my fingers in you?” the vampire breathed over his cock.

“Yes, anything!” Harry tossed back his head. He couldn’t help but moan loudly. Whenever he masturbated, he’d have to shove his face into a pillow to make sure his mom never found out. This was nothing like he'd ever felt before, it was so much better than his hand.

“Put your legs to your chest,” Louis said, and Harry did. They were shaky. His cock was right there, pointing at him it was so hard. And Louis was right there, his glowing blue eyes staring at Harry. It was too much to look at. He was too perfect. Everything was hot, and intense, like a fog was over his eyes.

“Please…” he found himself saying without reason. He just wanted to be touched.

“Hold those pretty smooth legs open for me, darling.”

He tried, but ended up dropping his legs they were trembling so badly. “I can’t,” Harry whined. He almost started to cry because he didn't want to disappoint Louis. He wanted Louis to like him, to be good for him because he was offering Harry so much and being so nice and he was so pretty.

Louis soothed him with a kiss to his cock, and actually, it wasn’t soothing, it just made him moan and twitch on the bed. “Okay, okay, shhh, I can do it for you, baby. Just relax and enjoy, okay? You’re all right.”

Harry nodded, and licked his lips. “Okay,” he said in a small voice.

“Good boy. Breathe, and feel, that’s all you need to do right now. I'll take care of you.”

So the vampire grabbed some lube, and coated his finger. Harry watched with lowered lashes. Louis held Harry’s thigh, and lifted it up to his chest, keeping it there with a steady hand. Then a finger circled his rim. Louis pressed it inside suddenly, and it burned, burned so good for Harry, even though the lube was so cold the burn was nice, and Louis finger was thicker than his, maybe longer too. The wet squelch of the lube was a dirty sound, and had Harry turning redder as he carefully pushed and pulled his finger in and out of Harry’s clenching pucker.

“Hurts… good hurts…” he exhaled. His hips moved, and Louis kept his hand secure on his thigh. He dug his finger upward hard and quick. “Gah—ah!” Harry ended up putting his own fingers in his mouth to quiet himself. He was ashamed of the noises he made.

“No, no, I want to hear your sweet sounds, baby. Let me hear them. Take your hand from your mouth.”

Harry shook his head, and Louis dug in another finger beside the other, and it was tight inside. Harry felt it go deeper, if that was possible. Louis found the special spot and rubbed it with his nails, Harry was a pile of moans and groans, and he tried to silence them again with his fingers pressing on his tongue.

Louis growled, then. “What did I say about your hand?” he scolded. “I’ll take my fingers out if you don’t do as I say, Harry.”

Hearing that, Harry took his fingers out of his mouth so quickly. They were soaked in his spit. “No, I’ll… Please.”  Everything was hot and sharp, his eyes were wet with tears. He didn’t’ want anything to stop, everything felt amazing.

“Good. Now, play with your nipples.”

For some reason, the orders Louis gave him turned him on. He didn’t yell them, he spoke each sentence sweetly, and as he did he focused his fingers on feeling up Harry’s inner walls so nicely. Harry’s cock was leaking on his tummy, hard and red. No attention was being paid to it. And oddly, he didn’t mind.

“Harry. Nipples, please.” He sounded like he was talking to a defiant child, and it was so sexy to be talked to like that. He was eager to do whatever the vampire asked, as long as it felt nice for Harry.

Harry gazed at Louis, and did as he said. He pressed his spit-coated index finger to his chest, and rubbed his over his nipple until it was red again, and the cold saliva made it stiff. He took shaky breathes. He’d never done this, touched his own body while someone watched. He looked at his chest, and focused on making them pink and pretty for Louis.

“Can you look at me, angel?" he asked sweetly. "I want to see those gorgeous eyes of yours. You’re doing so good for me, Harry, so proud of you.” The fingers in Harry were slow now, just on the edge of too much, more keeping warm inside of him than reaching for anything. Still, it felt really nice.

Looking between his legs, Harry watched Louis, mainly his teeth, he was mesmerized by them. Mesmerized by his eyes, too, as he looked at Harry with that want, no one wanted him. Seeing that, Harry felt something inside of his chest ache, and it was partly arousal, he knew, and something stronger, that made his blood rush to his head.

He wanted another kiss, so he puckered his lips as a hint, too lazy to ask. Louis got the hint, though, and he chuckled at the adorable face Harry was making. He climbed up, keeping his hand down between the pale legs. His chest was to Harry's, hard and strong, pressing him down so perfectly. Their lips pressed together and it was gentle at first. Sweet, and a bit wet. Louis wrapped his tongue around Harry's and he sucked on it like it was a loli, or even a pacifier. Harry wanted to do that, too, so he did, and he fluttered his lashes at Louis, and hummed in delight at the dark heated look he got in returned. He never felt so seductive. He pulled his tongue in further and slurped it messily, and the sounds had his cock spurting pre-cum. The smooth texture of Louis’ fangs pressing right against his lips, solid, dangerous, gave him a rush. 

Then there was a pinch, and Harry knew it was one of the sharp teeth nicking his bottom lip. He gasped and yanked his head back in shock, only to catch a little glimpse of the black eyes before Louis was suckling on Harry's bottom lip, swallowing it into his mouth. Harry moaned at the tugging on it. As Louis sucked the little beads of blood rushing out he fucked his fingers in and out of Harry's bum slowly, curving the tips of his fingers to press firmly on his walls. Harry hummed and tried not to pass out from the pleasure of it all.

Louis slipped away. He gave Harry nuzzle to his cheek, and kissed the hurt one twice. "Thank you for that, angel. You taste amazing."

Harry panted, he felt like he'd ran a mile. Had Louis just—just tasted his blood?

“Sorry, love,” Louis grinned somewhat sheepishly. “I won’t do it again without your permission. I have great control over it, so don’t worry.”

Slowly, Harry gave a nod. He trusted Louis, he had a gut feeling to since the beginning of this. “It’s… it’s fine…”

The vampire gave a grateful look. Suddenly, and Harry could feel the mood coming back, Louis asked, “Do you want my tongue somewhere else now that you’ve gotten it nice and wet for me?”

Harry frowned, chest pounding. His hole was throbbing, he clenched it once, feeling Louis’ fingers curve inside of him. He grit his teeth to hide his moan, then remembered the question. He didn’t understand what it meant, though. He stared confused at Louis. “Wha—?”

Louis cooed at him, and pet at his belly soothingly with the fingers that weren’t in his ass. “Let me show you, angel. Turn on your belly, can you do that for me?” he asked softly, still stroking his across Harry’s stomach.  The two fingers left Harry then, the ringed muscle a little loose. “I won’t do anything you won’t like, I promise. If you don’t like it, we can stop, and I can put my fingers in you again. Stretch you open nice for my cock.”

Harry whined. He looked at Louis, and to his crotch. Which was clothed still. His chest was lovely, really, strong and manly, but... “Louis… can I see it?”

The vampire smirked, and pinched his nipple once, twisting. Harry outright hissed like a cat. “Later, baby. First let’s get you ready for it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part will be up soon! Thank you soo much for reading this weird thing I created!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH or all the kudos. I'm glad you like the Larry sex. :) Love you all! 
> 
> Sooo please enjoy this chapter! And I've started the next part so hopefully it'll be up in a few days, not sure if it will be the last chapter or what.

_+_

Harry was nervous, he didn’t understand what Louis meant. But Louis promised he would be kind to Harry. So he turned over and shut his eyes, waiting again for something unknown. He felt exposed again, in a different way. His hard penis was pressed against the soft sheets, it soothed it almost as well as made it throb with need. He humped the bed once, twice, and stilled when he heard a ‘tut’ from Louis.

“Sorry,” Harry said shyly. “Just…felt good, that’s all.”

“It’s okay, angel, I understand. You’ve been very good.” Louis patted his bum, making Harry twitch it back. He liked the big hand on his small bottom. Louis patted it again, and chuckled when Harry’s breath hitched. “So sweet, you are. What a nice ass, too, I love just looking at it. Put a pillow under your head now, love, I want you comfortable.”

“Okay,” Harry mumbled, reaching up to take one, and he quickly buried his face in it.

“Hey, I didn’t say hide your pretty face. Just for your neck so it doesn’t strain.”

Harry re-situated the pillow to appease Louis, his arms tucked under it. There was movement behind him, so he looked over his shoulder and Louis was standing at the foot of the bed, staring at him, eyes ranking all over Harry’s body. Keeping at his butt for a few seconds too long. Harry liked the attention, so he tried to look good, and since Louis said he liked his bum he raised it high and moaned for him.

Louis cursed. He climbed on the bed. “So beautiful, all mine,” he whispered, running his hands all over Harry’s bum and thighs. He grabbed his legs and spread them to sit between on his knees, and kissed a butt cheek. Harry giggled at the tickling feeling. Louis did it several times to hear that cute laugh.

He put his hand on each cheek, and spread them apart. Harry felt cool air hit his hole and he shivered for a second. “Look at your little red hole,” Louis said, almost cooing at him. “It’s so open already.” A finger poked at it, and Harry clenched automatically. Louis chuckled. “So very lovely.” He licked over Harry’s left cheek, soaking it with spit, and nibbled the fatty round flesh.

“Louis…” Harry mewled.

“Okay, okay, I won’t tease you,” he said, and Harry could hear the smirk in his words.

Before he could beg for a touch, or kiss, or anything, a finger maybe, a wet firm thing was breaching his bum hole, and Harry screwed his eyes shut. He knew just what it was. And he probably should’ve realized sooner what Louis meant.

He couldn’t silence the gasp, or the need in his hips to press down in curiosity.

“Feel nice, angel?” Louis licked over his rim several times, feeling it flutter. His hands were keeping him spread open so his hole was bare to see.

“Yeah, s’nice.” Harry knew it wasn’t sanitary, but that didn’t matter. He liked it.

There was a finger entering him, and then beside it, Louis’ tongue. He felt Louis face pressed between his cheeks, felt his lips kiss and his eyelashes a gentle flurry on his skin. His finger pulled and pulled Harry open, stretching him so much it felt like it was tearing and he could feel the cool air rushing around and the burn from being stretched made that cool air feel so good. Louis’ tongue gave little flicks around the openness he made of Harry, lapping and spit dribbling over his finger and down Harry’s crack. It was so dirty and wonderful. Harry was losing control, not that he ever had it.

“Oh, god, Louis. Oh fuuck.” His head was spinning. Harry started to press down to feel the pressure on his cock, and then back to feel more of Louis’ tongue in him. Before he knew it, he was humping the bed, and pushing back to Louis’ face each hump.

“So sexy like this. Nice and open.” Louis licked over him again, and his finger fucked in and out. Then the finger was gone. His hands were keeping him spread wider, the cold hands on his hot skin sending shivers down his spine. It was just his tongue eating him, wetting him, pressing all around against Harry’s insides. Who knew a tongue could be so strong. But it was, and it kept going, slurping and smoothing in and out of him so easy, gliding firmly over his outside parts to go deep. He couldn’t help clench around it, and Louis moaned purposefully, the vibrations of it making Harry desperate.

Harry’s hands gripped together under his pillow and he stared at the headboard, just breathing and whining, shoulders shaking to keep from falling face down to the pillow. “Uh, Louis, please! I—I can’t—too much!” Harry wanted desperately to hide his face, hide his moans, but he didn’t, he wanted to be good. Wanted to make Louis happy.

“You are, you’re so good for me, Harry. My good little angel.”

Did he say that out loud? It didn’t matter. He just wanted more. “Please more. Feels good please more?” He was slurring his words.

Louis withdrew and kissed his cheek, nibbling again. Then his rim was given the same treatment, and he kept his mouth there as he spoke, his voice pulsating over Harry. “More of my tongue?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he panted, humped faster, harder on the bed. His thighs were on fire to stay apart but he did yoga every now and then so it wasn’t too bad.

He glanced back to see Louis sat between his thighs hunched over, face between his pale rounded bum. It was so sexy, and a bit fuzzy, but mostly so sexy. He turned back around, and cried out as Louis tongue got so far in that it hit his special spot, and he prodded at it again and again.

Louis licked so deep that his teeth pressed hard between his cheeks. Harry had that feeling of danger again and his heart beat quickly. He briefly wondered if this was an adrenaline rush. And if it was he didn’t know he would like it so much.

Louis’ tongue was smoothing inside him, little licks, curving like he was eating ice cream from a cone and trying to get all the goods deep down. His lips were suckling his rim. Harry was panting and moaning and his throat hurt so bad, his lips were sore from biting them. Too much, he thought, it was too good and too much. He felt tears in his eyes, and a fire in his belly getting hotter, and hotter, and it swam like lava. He humped harder, faster, each thrust getting his cock close, his balls tightening and Louis’ tongue licking farther and he let out the loudest moan yet, he was close. “Gonna—I’m gonna—please, I’m gonna Louislouislouis—!”

Everything was gone. Louis was sat up and away from his ass, caressing his thighs, and his bum cheeks, cooling him down with them. It was too much still. He was crying, hiccupping, and his whole body was shaking.

Everything had stopped. He was about to fall into a nice warm hole and just be, but now he was stranded on edge and jittering and so unhappy with that. Why did he stop?

Harry put his face in the pillow and sobbed.

Louis cooed. “Oh, angel, don’t cry, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to come yet, that’s all. C’mon, turn over.”

Harry shook his head slowly. “Mean,” he mumbled, and hiccupped through his words. “You’re mean to me. Thought—I thought you were nice but no, you’re just mean.”

“Oh, come on now, I just made you feel so nice, and you call me that?”

Louis climbed up, sat against the headboard and moved so Harry was laying over his lap. He was like a limp noodle, an angry one, and let Louis move him as he pleased until he was on his side, curved into Louis. The boy put his face to Louis’ tummy, sniffling. Louis rubbed over his shaking back until it wasn’t shaking anymore. “There, feel better now?”

“No.” Harry’s penis was still hard, and it was hurting now. He was definitely not liking this. Being denied an orgasm sucked.

“Angel, I couldn’t let you come yet, do you want to know why?” He paused, and Harry didn’t answer. “Because I wanted you to come when I was inside you. It’d feel so good.”

Harry didn’t think that made sense. “Still mean to me.”

Suddenly, Louis tickled at Harry and Harry couldn’t help laughing. His fingers got in his sides and all up and down his back. It hurt his belly to laugh so hard when he was so hard so he glared up at the vampire through his wet eyes. Louis just grinned and pet his head, but he did stop. “Poor thing. Will a kiss make it better?”

Harry pursed his lips, and looked at Louis’ lips, and nodded once. Louis lifted him up to straddle his legs.  The vampire closed the distance and pressed their lips together, gentle and soft and delicate. It was more a caress than anything, and left Harry breathless and wanting him more. His tongue tickled over Harry’s lip, tracing them, and Harry opened his mouth with a gasp and let him in. He held his mouth open, feeling Louis’ tongue like silk search his mouth. Harry tentatively touched his tongue to the vampires, Louis tangling them together immediately.

A hand twisted in Harry’s messy hair. Harry moaned loudly and Louis went at it then. Their mouths were on fire, teeth clanking and Harry was careful just as Louis was to not get bitten. Instead of getting a bite that way, however, Louis sucked and pulled in Harry’s lower lip between his non-vampiric teeth, creating a pressure that swelled it, and chewed, biting methodically until Harry was feeling like his lungs were about to collapse. Then, his hair was being tugged back and Harry was free to inhale and actually let his lungs expand fully.

Harry licked at his lips. He tasted good, even if he was a bit sore from the nibbling.

“So, am I forgiven, kitten?” His fingers traced over Harry’s swollen lip, and he smiled slowly.

After that, Harry was sure that he could. “Yeah, I forgive you.”

Louis said nothing else, just stroked up and down his back, lower and lower until his fingers were dancing across his bum, and then back up again. His other hand combed through Harry’s curls, scratching his scalp. It calmed him down, and kept him the perfect hardness. He wasn’t hurting anymore, it was faded pain now.

He put his face back to Louis’ belly, and sighed into it. He felt the hard flesh under his face, and he rubbed into it, and kissed it. Louis clenched his muscles under him, and Harry made an interested hum. He kissed around a bit, and nosed at his skin. His hands reached to press over the vampires’ belly, and smooth down it, liking the cool and hard surface. Harry couldn’t hear a pulse, or feel him breathing, and it was weird, but Harry liked that he felt Louis stomach tightening when he tentatively licked him.

“Can I take off your pants?” Harry glanced up and saw the raised brows of Louis at the sudden question. The vampires’ thinking was clear on his face, and he gave a hand signal to Harry that the younger guessed meant yes.

Harry was excited. He’d never seen another penis in real life before. He sat up, eager, and unbuttoned Louis’ trousers quickly, ready to yank them down. There was a clear bulge and Harry palmed it, listened to Louis groaning. Harry hadn’t taken another person’s clothes off before so he asked for help when he got everything undone and it just needed to be pulled down.

“Can you help?” Harry asked, biting his lip.

“Of course.” Louis lifted himself, and pulled down his clothes. A pretty cock popped out. It was huge and red and long, bigger than Harry’s.

Louis kicked away the rest of his clothes, since Harry wasn’t going to do anything, too focused on looking at the penis in front of his face. “You can touch it,” Louis said softly.

Harry did so carefully, stroking it up and down, feeling how hot it was. He did that for a minute, wondering how it was going to fit inside of him. He only had fingers before, that was as big as he got. He was a bit scared.

“Can you roll over for me, angel? On your back?”

“Yeah,” he whispered. His cheeks were red as a devil. He did as asked, and Louis put a pillow under his hips.

“Don’t look so sad, Harry. I’ve got you, okay?”

“Will… will it hurt?”

“Only a little. Then it’ll feel so good.” Louis kissed his belly button, and grabbed his thighs, opening them up. “I’m going to prep you some more, and then I’m gonna fuck you so good, sweetheart, just wait.”

He licked the tip of Harry’s leaking cock. Harry sucked air through his teeth, and a tiny moan came through when Louis pressed kisses all over his balls next, wet, hot kisses. “Louis…”

“I know, angel, I know it’s hard. But have patience okay.”

The fingers went in easy, up until Louis said he’d be adding another after the three already in. The third burned and it was nice. Now, he was fitting in his pinky, and it stretched and tore and Harry was shaking his head, thighs shaking too. Tears fell out the corners of his eyes. His head was thrown back so far his neck hurt.

“Please no. Please stop.”

“Shh, angel, just wait, it’ll get better.”

He didn’t see how until a minute later, and more lube was added to his hole. The stretch didn’t hurt as much, it felt so good, he was so full. And Louis was kissing over his tummy sweetly, fangs occasionally scraping down. It tickled and sent sharp pangs, he felt his body burning up and he was coated in sweat.

“I think you’re ready now.”

Harry wanted it, now. Bad. He wanted a cock in him. He wanted to not be a virgin anymore. “Louis, fuck me, please,” he was crying again.

“Okay, okay, shh, Harry, shhh, take a breath.” Harry took several.

Harry watched as Louis rolled a condom over his cock. Then, he poured a lot of lube over it, stroking it, and Harry’s own leaked just watching, like he could feel that as if it was his own. When he did touch his before he could even get one stroke in Louis took his hand and put it above his head. He took the next, and did the same. Harry’s arms strained and he kept them there when Louis eyes gave a stern look. “Don’t touch yet. Not until I say, okay?” Harry nodded mutely. “Good boy.” His cock twitched again.

He felt it against his wet and loose hole. It was hard, and big, and Harry was panting harder each second it just sat there, rubbing over his rim, teasing him. He gave Louis a begging look, and the vampire smiled, and moved over Harry until he was above him, head over head, hands bracing either side of Harry’s shoulders. Harry’s cock brushed over his muscled stomach.

They fit together well.

“Ready, baby?” Louis nuzzled his cheek, his hair tickling Harry’s face. “Ready for my cock?”

Harry didn’t know what he said.

Then, it was inside, filling him, hard and hot and lube wet. It was a strange sensation.

“You’re so perfect, Harry. So tight. Fuck, so pretty, too.”

Harry wasn’t breathing. He just lay there, his back arched, mouth open slightly, eyes fluttering. Frozen. It hurt but only a little, surprisingly. Probably because Louis got him so loose.

His cock was really big, bigger than what he saw, or at least that’s what his asshole said as it squeezed around it snug. But Louis didn’t move even though he held him so tight. He let Harry adjust, and feel him. Harry could feel every single ridge and edge of Louis in him. When Harry tightened the vampire hissed, stuttered his hips.

But it wasn’t enough to just lay there.

He seemed to melt down to the mattress again. He needed Louis to move. “Please,” he begged, and his mouth was watering. He swallowed his spit and said it louder. “Please, move, please, want it.”

Louis didn’t, he just stayed there still, looking down at Harry and smiling. Harry waited for what felt like hours, his body on fire, and his cock like a rock on his belly. Louis cock was brushing every part inside Harry with its thickness. Harry’s stared up at Louis with begging green eyes. Louis just kissed him sweetly, Harry swallowing after because Louis had a taste to him he liked.

“Are you ready, angel?” Louis asked. His eyes glowed, really glowed blue, and Harry thought for a second, ‘he’s the angel’.

Harry gave a long whine in reply, arching his whole body up, feeling Louis beautiful body on his own. He was so lucky to be there. How and why did Louis want him. He felt no words could express the need he had—and also he couldn’t really speak when Louis kept kissing him.

Starting off slow rocking motion, Louis was gentle in his fucking of Harry, and Harry lay there, bouncing with his movements, letting Louis fill him up. He never knew having a cock inside him would be so amazing. He just wanted it to stay in him, keep him warm and make him feel like this always. He never thought someone would do this to him. He never thought someone could like him like this, crave him like this or even kiss him, let alone fuck him.

Louis was over him, looking so pretty. There was a curtain on the left of the bed over a tall window, and the slightest bit of moonlight coming through lit up Louis and Harry, and his stomach was full of butterflies. Everything felt so right all of a sudden.

“You all right, my angel?” Louis asked, pausing his slow and steady thrusts. He took one hand from the bed and wiped across Harry’s eyes, and only then Harry realized he was crying. He faintly saw the remnants of his make up before Louis wiped it on the side of the bed. “Am I hurting you?”

Harry shook his head once. “No, feels good, just… just move again, please?” He wiggled his bum, and “ooh”ed when Louis cock kept hard in him and felt more against his sides.

Louis kissed him, and sighed on his wet mouth, “Whatever you need, beautiful.”

Louis started again, a bit quicker now, longer thrusts that got deeper than his tongue, and his cock slipped over his prostate.

“Ah! Again!” Harry cried out. He pushed down on the cock, and Louis responded with a hard push in, and an all the way out to catch on Harry’s rim before shoving back. He did that a few times. His legs were so far apart that Louis fit his knees in between them comfortably. Harry felt dirty, and sweaty, and it was great.

“I wish you could see how beautiful you are like this.” Louis kissed him, and then kissed down his face, peppering them all over, tiny bites. His skin was moist from the passionate kisses.

“Hot, too hot.” Harry licked over his lips, like he was trying to soothe the warmth in him.

“Lovely, you are. So lovely, and mine, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, can be yours, Louis, wanna be yours, please, yours,” Harry almost started to cry again.

Louis gave him one more kiss that electrified Harry’s body before focusing on pounding into his hole. Harry felt lazy, having Louis do all the work, even if it was really nice to just lay back and take it all he wanted to touch him. So Harry moved his hands from above him, giving an asking look to Louis, and the vampire smirked, said, “Touch me, pretty baby.” And he sped up his thrusts, Harry gasping and groaning, hands reaching to grasp around Louis strong back. His nails dug in and Louis groaned, tossing his head back. “Harder, dig harder,” he ground out. Harry did, and while he found pleasure of Louis cock he also found it just looking at his face, the way he grit his teeth, the way his more prominent teeth, his fangs, glistened in the moonlight barely coming through the window. His feathered hair tossed around each heavy hit to Harry, and those strong arms surrounded him. He was just so perfect and sexy and Harry’s throat got sore to keep from crying.

The vampire hit his prostate hard on, jabbing it over and over until Harry was just groaning “ugh-ugh-ugh” with each touch. Louis barely slipped out, constantly attacking Harry’s special spot with force, small thrusts to hit it repeatedly until Harry was sobbing, nails scraping over Louis back. His cock leaked and throbbed, his balls tensed. He was close, just needed to touch it, meaning his cock, and he’d be coming. But Louis said no, said only when he wanted him to.

“Can I suck you, angel?” Louis asked. He pushed his face into Harry’s neck, licking up and down his collarbones, never stopping in his perfect lunges inside Harry. “Drink your sweet blood? I won’t take much, please let me, it’ll be so good for both of us, I promise.”

“Yes, yes, want that,” he nearly begged. He felt like he wasn’t even in his body at that point.

Harry flashed back to when Louis accidentally broke skin on his lip. How his body was on fire. How his nerves jumped, and his heart raced, and how it felt to have that pull of losing blood. It was hot to think about Louis wanting his blood, too, and Harry didn’t even care anymore that he was a freak. If being a freak got him here, he would be a freak forever.

A touch to Harry’s lips had him coming to reality, down to earth. He looked up at Louis, and smiled. “Yeah, you can drink from me all you want.” He blushed at his words, but he meant them, truly.

Louis was surprised, so surprised he stopped fucking Harry. Then he smiled and it was white and bright in the dim room. “I think I love you.” Louis gave him a hot and hard smack of his lips, Harry panting out a laugh.

His laugh faded away when Louis nibbled on his neck and thrust in and out of him again. It felt more intimate than before. Anticipation ran through his veins. He was hot, his blood was boiling and his skin was salty sweaty, his chest expanding and his back lifting, his legs spreading wider for Louis to have more room. He was thankful for the pillow under his hips suddenly, it kept him from cramping too badly.

Louis bite down, slipped his fangs inside Harry’s neck easy. Harry let out a sound he couldn’t describe, his own voice ringing in his ears. Hot thick blood swarmed over him, Louis lapping it up with his skilled tongue, flicking it over his fangs that pulled out from Harry’s neck quick after biting down. There was intense heat clogging his brain, and a blurred fuzziness took him over.

With swift strokes, Louis touched his cock, and he came in seconds, body jolting and stomach and balls tightening. Everything turned to bright colors, and all he heard was Louis gentle voice saying, "I've got you, my angel." Then it was only blackness and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this up quick since I had the time! Thanks for reading, this is the last part! 
> 
>  
> 
> **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!! ((`*`)) ******

Harry woke up to something tickling over his belly. It was a gentle touch, had him breathing out little puffs that weren’t fully laughs but made his stomach muscles clench. There was a hard, warm surface under his head, all around him. His body curled over the warmth. He snuggled his face into it and let himself relax more.

Louis knew he was awake. “Hey, angel. How are you feeling? Sore, thirsty?”

Blushing because “sore” meant his bottom, probably, Harry blinked up at the vampire, who gave him a slow smile. He was feeling pretty pleasant, so he shook his head. “No,” he said shyly. “Um…” Harry glanced down to see Louis finger circling around his belly button. He kept his head down, looking at his naked body, at their naked bodies intertwined together.

He was laying on Louis’ naked chest. Because they just had sex. And Harry passed out because he let Louis, a vampire, drink blood from his neck as he came. And it was amazing. The most important part was that Harry wasn’t a virgin anymore.

Suddenly, he remembered that it was Halloween night, and he was supposed to be going home because he had a curfew. He panicked. “Oh no, what time is it?” He lifted his head and looked around for a clock and found none.

Louis frowned. “Just past 9.”

Harry sighed. “Oh, thank goodness,” he said, relieved. He dropped his head back down.

“Hmm.” Louis kept his soft touches over Harry’s body. His other hand was at Harry’s lower back, steady and comforting. The one at his belly moved up, trailing over his chest, nails scratching. Harry hummed happily. “Feel good, love?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, ‘s’ nice.” Harry’s lashes fluttered.

“Good. Do you want to roll on your back for me? I want to play with you some more, make you feel good again.”

Harry couldn’t say no to that. “Yeah…”

Once he was on his back, Louis climbed over him, his legs on either side of Harry’s. He put his face right to Harry’s chest and without hesitation licked those perking nipples. He bit them, tugged with his fingertips. He rolled them between thumb and forefinger, and kissed them like it was a sweet treat. Harry watched through half-lidden eyes as they turned dark pink. They were stiff as could be in less than a minute with Louis’ persistent pulling.

“Ugh, Lou,” Harry breathed. It was just a soft pleasure, like lulling him gently to arousal.

He licked over one like a cat would milk, kept the other in his two fingers to just squeeze methodically. Harry’s hands gripped the bedsheets. He wanted to put them in Louis’ feathered hair, bring him further onto his chest. One of his hands moved on its own and lightly touched a bit of longer hair and caressed it. He brought it away instantly, regretting the motion.

Lifting his head, Louis gave Harry an encouraging smile. “No, it’s okay. Put your hands in my hair if you’d like. I don’t mind.” And he went back to Harry’s nipples like that.

So Harry did, and he made sure to feel the softness of his hair in his fingertips. It was like cotton candy without the stickiness of it. Harry curled a finger around it, and pulled lightly.

Louis moaned over his nipple and bit it like punishment. “So good to me,” Louis groaned. He went back and forth on each bud just kissing, and blowing air on them until they were aching and Harry was trying so hard not to faint. Louis took a long look at his chest. “Can I drink from your pretty nipples, baby?”

Harry was frowning, his heart pounding. “Um. No…? I’m not a girl…” He wondered if Louis knew that just because he wore a dress didn’t mean he could make milk from his nonexistent boobs.

Louis laughed. “No, not like that, pretty baby.”

And oh, Harry understood then.

His eyes burned imagining. That heavy fog was overcoming him again, like when everything was heightened and wonderful before he came and passed out, ruining it all. He was excited. His penis was at half hard a moment ago, now it was sticking up and ready, like it was eager for Louis to bite and drink from him. Louis wanted Harry’s blood and Harry wanted him to want that, so, so badly.

“Harry?”

He shook away his thoughts to focus on Louis. He wanted an answer. Right. He could do that, easy. He just swallowed the thickness in his throat before replying. “Uhm, yeah. Please.” His voice ended up cracking embarrassingly.

“Please what?” Louis asked, and Harry mewled unhappily. “Just say it once, please, for me?” Louis gave a pout and Harry almost laughed it was so attractive.

Harry licked his lips before speaking in a low tone. “Please…please drink from my nipples,” and with those words he was hotter than if he were on the Sun.

Quick as lighting, Louis kissed him. He tongued across Harry’s teeth and lips, and gave one long kiss. It made Harry whine and scrunch his hand in Louis’ hair.

Louis’ hands still played with his nipples. One hand tickled down his chest, circling as it went, and reached Harry’s cock to tug, rubbing his thumb over the slit. Louis wrapped his long fingers around the base, squeezing, Harry gasping, yanking his fingers through Louis’ locks. The vampire growled over his nipple and flickered his tongue over it. He worked his hand upward on Harry’s cock, loosening his grip, squeezing at the head and going down to just stroke it so quickly Harry’s mind was erratic in the bliss of it all.

A sharp pain shocked through his chest. Harry looked down to see Louis fang pierced in his nipple. He glanced up at Harry, smirk in his blue shining eyes, and lapped over it, keeping eye-contact.

Harry was like a live wire. His nipple was red hot, red with blood, and he curved up into the fang to feel the sting more, because it made his cock jump in Louis tight fist.

The blood kept coming in little waves, tiny rivers going barely down Harry’s chest before Louis drank his fill of it. Louis’ fang came out from his nipple, Harry arching up to it for a moment, like his body didn’t want it to leave. He looked down as he felt more rush out, still a trickle but a heavier amount that stained his pale skin. Louis kissed all around it, and devoured his now sore nipple in his hot mouth. His hand on his cock moved to his balls, cupping them and bouncing them on the edge of too rough. Harry was shaking and crying, it was too much too good again.

Louis looked up at Harry, red on his mouth. Harry’s head was heavy. Or was it light? He wasn’t totally sure, just that he liked the feeling.

The vampire ran his tongue carefully over his fangs and moaned. “Taste so good, don’t you? Cum, my pretty angel. Cum for me.”

Harry did, and it was a hard one, his hips aching and his nipples pulsating. His mouth opened in a silent moan, only gasps coming through.

Not even seconds after Harry orgasmed did Louis pull away, and Harry watched him as he put on a condom and lube on his cock so fast Harry could barely see anything he did. He slipped into Harry’s ass, no warning, barely any lube, and Harry screeched and let his eyes tear-up.

“Stop! No, it hurts, please!” He shoved at his chest, ass clenching around his cock painfully. But he was too weak from cuming and the blood loss to do anything. He wondered if he could he do anything if otherwise, Louis was stronger than him.

“Shh, baby. Shhh.” Louis stroked his hair, and kissed his wet eyes at the corners. He smiled, and it was sweet. “Just look at me, pretty, look at me. Focus on my eyes.”

Harry did as he asked, he had no choice, really. He gazed into the glowing blue, and his panicked state calmed. Somehow, he didn’t know, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. His bottom relaxed and his panic went away, and he let Louis in. With that, Louis went at it, rough and faster than Harry could’ve imagined. It was starting to feel nice again instead of hurting.

“Better?” Louis asked.

“Y-yeah…ohh!”

“Good.”

He held up Harry’s thighs, and fucked him deep and hard, pounding his prostate, abusing it so well that Harry’s cock was getting hard. Harry was rebounded down on Louis’ huge cock over again, his rim was losing feeling and his walls clamped down on the cock like a vice. He let out an obscene moan and begged for it to be done, begged to come.

“Not yet, want to feel you more. Yeah, I know,” he said, seeing the begging look in Harry’s eyes. “Close your eyes and feel me inside you, Harry.”

The way Louis hands held his thighs was bruising, and it hurt so good. Harry pulled his straining thighs apart more, wanting that burn and wanting Louis to tighten his grip, and that had his hole opening wider, and Louis getting deeper. His ass was off the mattress now. Louis hissed and dived in like butter, even though Harry wasn’t lubed enough somehow it just worked. He moved like an animal and Harry loved it, just lay back and took it and waited for his chance to cum.

“Ready baby? Ready to cum, yeah? C’mon, let’s do it together.”

Harry moaned, and Louis took his chance of the open mouth to kiss. His fangs bumped Harry’s lips and he just let it bleed all over his face, spots of red appearing over their joined lips. Harry’s asshole clenched and Louis was cuming from the tightness around him. “Cum, angel, cum, yeah, yeah, just like that, so pretty,” he said while staring down into Harry’s green clear eyes, still fucking him. And with that, Harry was cuming. Louis moved in and out slow until Harry’s cock stopped shooting. It was more of a dribble, but still, Harry felt the aftershocks hit him.

The vampire pulled out. Harry watched as he took off the condom and threw it away. “I’ll be right back, little one. Just rest.”

“Okay,” Harry whispered, and he melted down into the bed, closing his eyes, body tired and head light as could be.

Harry was sore. His nipple was throbbing, as well as his ass. His lips were sore, too, and he felt the blood all over them, most likely drying. He licked over his lips, tasting his blood. He cringed. He wanted to feel his bloody nipple just because, but he thought better of touching the tender body part, and lay there, waiting for Louis.

When Louis returned Harry opened his eyes to see he had a bowl of water and little cloth in his hands. “To clean you up. You’re a mess.”

“No thanks to you.”

Louis raised a brow. “Cheeky after sex, aren’t you?”

Harry blushed. Louis chuckled. “I’m just glad you didn’t pass out on me.”

He climbed on the bed and got to washing up the blood on Harry’s body and the cum. He was gentle around his mouth, and kissed the side of his lips, making Harry giggle. He licked over Harry’s cut open bottom lip. The boy winced. “Poor angel, I’m sorry I hurt you so bad.” He wiped the sides of his mouth, dipping the cloth in the bowl, doing it again until they were clean. He kissed his lips of any remaining blood. Harry sighed into the kiss.

Louis was sweet over his bloody nipple, he kissed it like he did his mouth, like he was apologizing for messing it up. He wiped the cloth across it. It stung, Harry hissed through his teeth. Louis cooed. “I know it hurts, I know. I’m almost done. Poor angel, I’m sorry I did this to you.”

“It felt good, so it’s okay.”

They lay down together, facing each other, Louis petting his hair and Harry shoving his face into his neck. Just breathing, and being there, both were sated and blissful.

“You were so good, Harry. God, so good, and beautiful.” Louis pressed a kiss to the top of his head like a praise. “I never want to let you go. Did you like it, angel?”

Harry smiled. Louis made him feel small, but also like he was important. “It was… Um, good. Thank you. I just… I liked it a lot and I just want to say thank you, yeah…” he blushed at his stuttering.

Louis chuckled. “So cute.” He pinched his butt, and Harry giggled.

After a little while of just laying and talking sweet words, mostly Louis talking and Harry reddening, Harry had realized he needed to leave soon.

He sat up, wincing and holding his belly. “I-I have to leave,” he said, looking down at the frowning vampire. “My mom wanted me home before 10…”

Louis sat up, and pulled Harry into a hug, cradling him in his arms. “I wish you didn’t have to go, but I understand. I’ll take you home.”

“Okay.”

Louis smiled and kissed him sweeter than all night. “I’ll be right back.”

He came back in a second later with Harry’s dress, looking newly washed and white again. “How did you…?” Harry asked.

“I put it in the laundry when you were knocked out.”

Harry slipped it on, and stood up, holding his belly. He wobbled a bit. Louis steadied him, hands on his waist. “Sorry,” Harry said shyly.

“It’s from the blood loss. Let me help you.” He walked with Harry to the main room, and helped him grab his things from the floor. Louis put on his shoes for him, and kissed his legs tenderly. “You aren’t walking, though.”

He asked for Harry’s address, Harry gave it, and then they walked outside. Louis put Harry in his arms, told him to hang on to his things, and there was wind in his hair and he screamed in delight. Louis was so fast Harry had to close his eyes. He curled to his neck to keep his face warm from the cold night.

It was a matter of a minute and they were at Harry’s. He stopped directly in front of the door, set Harry down, and held his face in his hands. Harry never had anyone look at him the way Louis did, as if Harry was so important and nothing else mattered. It made his chest hurt and his eyes were so close to crying, but he held it back for Louis. Because this was goodbye, but hopefully not forever, he really liked Louis and they did something special and Harry would always remember him.

Louis kissed him one last time, and sighed into his mouth sadly, pressed their foreheads together. “I will see you again, Harry, I promise.”

Harry let a tear fall, and he pecked Louis’ sweet lips once. “I’d like that, a lot.”

And then he was gone. Just like that.

Harry walked inside, said goodnight to his mom, who looked tired herself. She gave him a hug and he went to his bedroom after telling her he loved her.

That night, in bed, he wore the same panties that Louis took off him, and nothing else. Just to remember in case he never saw the vampire again. He rubbed the small indents on his neck that remained from Louis’ bite and thought of him.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do a sequel for funzies....


End file.
